


in january, we're gettin' married

by thegreenfairy246



Series: i've gotta have you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Lake House (2006) Fusion, Disney Movies, F/M, Fluff, New Years, Snow, Time Travel, Weddings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: it's a normal week for bucky when letters from the future start showing up in his mailbox
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: i've gotta have you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	in january, we're gettin' married

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is really cute! it may have way too much dialogue, but i like it. i hope y'all do too!

_2019_

It's New Year's day and the town is still sleepy. You're half awake yourself, in truth. Taking advantage of your day off, going to Daley Plaza early and getting coffee–starting the new year off with a treat. You pull your coat tightly around you, a barrier against the sting of the cold. Snow crunches underfoot as you walk to the coffee shop door. You're about to pull it open when the screech of brakes catches your attention. Turning, you see a car slowing to a stop, and a man–bloodied and unconscious on the pavement. You hurry over, coffee forgotten, hoping to offer your help.

“Excuse me! Let me through! I’m a doctor!” 

The crowd of people gathering around him parts for you and you kneel beside him. You’re prepared to do anything you need to until the ambulance arrives, but it’s too late. With two fingers pressed against his neck, you can feel his pulse stop. 

The wail of the sirens cuts through the air. Everything seems to move in slow motion after that. The way they place the man’s body on a gurney, load him into the ambulance–every moment imprinted into your memory.

When the scene clears, you walk back to your car. All you want is to go home, go to bed and try to forget the way the man’s last breath had felt.

As you drive though, you find yourself pulled towards the lake house. You see that it’s as beautiful as it was a few months ago as you pull your car to a stop and get out. Looking around, you gulp lungfuls of the fresh crisp air. You bend, hands resting on your knees and try to calm down. Suddenly, paws crash into your legs. You stand up and see a gorgeous brown lab at your feet, panting. 

“Hey, buddy.” You scratch at the dog’s ears. “Hey. Do you live here? Huh?”

You look around and see no signs of life. Through the glass walls of the house, you can see no one is there. 

You kneel down, find a collar around the dog’s neck. A blue leather thing with a small dangling charm, “Honey” inscribed there. “Are you alone, Honey?”

She answers you only with big sad eyes.

There’s a number underneath the name. You pull out your phone, dial it. It only rings twice before a woman’s voice answers.

“Hello?”

“Yes, hi. I’ve found your dog-”

An exasperated sigh. “I don’t have a dog. This phone isn’t even mine.”

“Oh? Well, if I could speak to whoever it belongs to-”

“He died. As for the dog, I’d say you just found a new pet. You have a good day, okay?” There’s no time to reply, the phone disconnecting.

You pet the dog’s head, smile. “You wanna come home with me, Honey?”

Moving to walk back to your car, out of the corner of your eye you see the mailbox stuffed full. Apparently the new owner would never get the note to forward your mail. 

You pull open the mailbox and a letter falls at your feet. It’s addressed to you, from someone named Bucky Barnes. You sit on the ground next to the mailbox, Honey lays her head down on your lap. You rip the seal on the letter and read.

_2017_

There's nowhere Bucky would rather be on New Year’s Day. At his best friend's wedding, dancing with a beautiful girl–life doesn't get much better.

“Bucky! Spin me again!”

Leaning down, he takes her small hand in his, spins her around. “Like that?”

The tendrils of her curly red hair fall against her shoulders and she comes to a halt. Laughter tumbles out of her. “Again! Again!” 

“Why don’t we give Bucky a break?” Bucky looks up, sees Steve at his side. “I’d love a dance with my best girl?”

Sarah nods excitedly. “Okay, Daddy!” She turns to Bucky, suddenly serious. “Don’t go anywhere, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Bucky smiles. “I’ll stay right here.”

He sits at his table, metal chair grating against the floor as he pulls it out. He really did need a break, though he never would have said so. Keeping up with a five year old is harder than it looks. He takes a drink of his water, catches his breath. Turning towards the dance floor, the first thing he sees is Sam dancing with one of the bridesmaids. They’re laughing about something, huge smiles on their faces and Bucky knows they’ll be having a great night. Towards the center, he spots Steve dancing with Sarah. It’s all a little surreal–Steve with a child, getting married–he can’t help but grin thinking about it.

“They’re cute, aren’t they? It’s enough to make your heart burst.”

Bucky follows the voice, sees Natasha next to him. She’s beautiful, flowing silk dress, hair dripping down her shoulders. There’s an adoring smile on her face as she looks at her husband and their daughter.

Bucky nods. “They are pretty adorable.”

Natasha places a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for coming tonight. It means the world to Steve. And to me.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have missed it.”

Natasha squeezes his shoulder. “I’m gonna go see if I can steal my husband away for a dance. Wish me luck.”

She walks away, almost floating–looking ethereal. She taps Steve on the shoulder and their eyes lock. Love passes between them in that look, even Bucky can see it. Steve sets Sarah down, sends her in Bucky’s direction before wrapping his arms around his wife.

Bucky opens his arms, catches Sarah and pulls her onto his lap. “Look at your Mom,” he whispers into her ear. “Look how pretty.”

With an awestruck voice she says, “She’s like a princess.”

They sit, watch Steve twirl Nat around the dance floor. The fairy lights above them cast just the right glow, and it seems like something out of a movie. Sarah leans against Bucky’s chest, the calmest she’s been all night. By the time the song is over and Steve and Natasha walk towards them, Bucky is convinced she’s half asleep. 

Natasha smiles fondly at her daughter. “Our little dancing bug is tired, huh?”

At the sound of her mother’s voice, Sarah pops to life again.

“No! I’m not tired, I promise.”

Steve cocks his head. “Then I guess you’ll be back on the dance floor soon?”

She falls back against Bucky’s chest. “Maybe not right now…”

“That’s what I thought.” Steve chuckles. “I think it’s bedtime for you.”

“Can Bucky take me?” Sarah turns, pouts at Bucky.

“If it’s okay with your parents, sure I can.” 

"You're sure you don't mind?” Steve asks. “We understand if you want to stay at the party."

Bucky shrugs, glances up at Steve. "Of course not. I can't pass up an opportunity to hang out with my best friend."

A grin breaks out on Sarah's face. Her hand sneaks over, wraps around Bucky's finger. “That’s me.”

Natasha chuckles, crouches to her level. “Yes, it is.” She wraps her arms around the little girl and picks her up. “Goodnight, baby. Daddy and I love you so much.” 

Steve presses a kiss to Sarah’s forehead, rubs a hand down her back. “We’re so glad you were here with us today.” 

Her little voice says, “I love you too.” 

Natasha hands the tiny girl over to Bucky and he walks away from the noise of the party into the quiet hotel hallway. 

Small hands land on Bucky’s shoulders and Sarah’s face nestles against his chest. 

“I’m a little tired. But don’t tell Daddy.”

Bucky laughs, presses the button for the elevator. “Don’t worry. Your secret's safe with me.”

They wait until the elevator chimes open, take it three floors up to Bucky’s room. It’s easy, getting her to sleep–she’s half asleep anyway. He changes her clothes and gets her settled underneath the covers. A quick kiss on her forehead and Bucky is slipping into the bathroom to change his own clothes.

When he comes out, now clad in a t-shirt and pajama pants, he can hear light snores coming from Sarah’s bed. Bucky collapses in his own bed, falling asleep in no time at all.

In the morning, Bucky wakes to his phone ringing. Steve’s face is filling the screen. He answers quickly, hoping not to wake Sarah. With a quick glance at the next bed over, he sees her body rising and falling with even breaths. Satisfied, he slips into the bathroom and speaks into his phone.

“Steve?” Bucky closes the toilet seat lid and sits. “What’s up?”

“Buck? Hey. How did Sarah do last night?” His voice is light, filled with love. Bucky couldn’t be happier for his oldest friend.

“She was great.” Bucky nods, though he knows Steve can’t see him. “She’s still asleep actually. How was your night?”

“Man.” Steve chuckles. “It was…it was really good. Something about knowing you’re married makes it all so much hotter. We were in the tub at one point and-”

“Woah! Woah there, buddy. There’s only so much your best friend needs to know about your sex life.”

Steve laughs. “Sorry. Sorry, you’re right. Anyway, I should tell you why I called.”

“As long as it doesn’t include anything about the things you and Nat did last night, I’m all ears.”

“I was wondering if you could take Sarah to Wanda’s? She and Vis are going to keep her this week. We completely forgot that we hadn’t already asked you last night, and we’re already on the way to California.”

“I can do that. Yeah, I don’t mind at all.”

“You’re sure? Your new place is near them, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Bucky nods. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen Wanda anyway.”

“We really appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry about it. Enjoy your honeymoon.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

They hang up, details all settled. Bucky comes out of the bathroom, finds Sarah sitting up, big blue eyes staring at him.

“Well good morning, sleepy head. How’d you sleep?”

“Good.”

“I’m glad. You know, I just got off the phone with your Dad.”

“You did?” Excitement oozing into her voice even this early. 

Bucky nods. “I did. He and your Mom are on their way to California for their trip.” Bucky crosses the room, sits next to her on the bed. “As for us, I get to take you to your Aunt Wanda’s.”

She sighs with all the drama a five year old can muster and falls back onto the bed. 

“Yes?”

She sits back up, braces herself on her arms. “I wanna stay with you. You’re my uncle, why can’t I just stay with you?”

“Because Wanda is expecting you. Aren’t you excited to see her? And Vis?”

She nods, just a little. “Yeah, but…”

“But what?”

She throws the thick duvet over her head. When she speaks, it’s fuzzy at the edges. “I’ll miss you. Mom and Dad will be gone a whole week.”

Bucky chuckles softly. “You think I’ll let a whole week pass without visiting my best friend?”

Red curls pop out, followed by blue ocean eyes, a sliver of her face. “Yeah…”

“I promise I’ll visit you.” He cocks his head. “Have you ever known me to break a promise?”

She shakes her head.

“Exactly.” Bucky leans forward, runs a hand through her hair. “Think of it this way: spending a week with your aunts and uncles is the perfect opportunity to do all the things your parents won’t let you.”

Bucky can practically see the gears turning in her head, and for just a moment he feels bad for Wanda and Vision.

“Okay, take a break from your plans there, kid. We’ve gotta get you ready.”

Sarah stands up on the bed, starts jumping up and down. “I’m gonna have so much fun!”

Corralling the tiny girl, Bucky finally gets her dressed, finds a matching sweatshirt and pants in the bag Nat had left. He runs a comb through her wild curls and finds a cartoon on tv, hoping it will last long enough for him to get himself ready. 

He slips into the bathroom, trades his pajama pants for a hoodie and sweats, and comes back out. 

Sarah is where he left her, but the tv has changed. There’s a Disney movie playing now instead of the comedy he left it on.

“Whatcha watching?”

She glances towards Bucky, scoots towards the middle of the bed. “Snow White.”

Bucky takes the seat beside her. “Is it any good?”

She shrugs, eyes never leaving the screen. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen it.”

Bucky glances at the clock. It’s almost eleven, he knows he’s supposed to be at Wanda’s by twelve. But, really, who could say no such a cute kid? 

He nods. “You’ll have plenty of time to watch it.” He reaches toward the nightstand, grabs the phone. “We can’t leave without having the most important meal of the day.”

Bucky orders pancakes, knows they’re Sarah’s favorite. They eat together, watching things go worse and worse for Snow White.

“No way they’re going to let the evil Queen win.” Bucky mutters around a forkful of pancakes, completely invested in the children’s movie.

Sarah is too engrossed to reply, so they sit in silence watching the story play out.

By the time, “And they lived happily ever after,” rings out from the speakers, both of them have finished eating. 

Bucky glances down at Sarah at his side. “Are you glad we watched that?”

“Yes!” She grins. “I can’t wait to tell Mommy about it.”

Bucky grins, ruffles her hair. “Good.” He looks at the clock. “Now we really do have to go though.”

They rummage around the hotel room, making sure they haven’t forgotten anything. The responsibility falls to Bucky mostly, obviously, but Sarah makes a valiant effort to be helpful. She looks in each drawer, calls out to Bucky whether it’s empty or not. 

Satisfied he has everything he came with, Bucky grabs the handle of his suitcase in one hand, takes Sarah’s hand in the other, and walks into the hallway. Just before they walk outside into the cold, Bucky stops, crouches and pulls the fuzzy hat he’d found in Sarah’s things over her head. He picks her up before walking into the parking lot.

The air stings as they walk, and snow crunches under his feet. Bucky is taken by surprise when his hood is pulled over his head. 

He smiles. “Thanks, munchkin.”

She leans closer, kisses Bucky’s cheek. “You’re welcome.”

When they reach his truck, he opens the door and sets Sarah inside so he can load his suitcase. “I’ll be right back.”

He throws the suitcase into the truck bed, goes back to latch Sarah into her carseat before climbing in the driver’s side and pulling away. He turns the radio on while they drive, tries to find a station with songs a child can listen to. Eventually, he finds one and they sing along until Bucky can see Wanda and Vision’s house in the distance. He turns the dial down as he pulls into their tree lined driveway.

Their house is beautiful, Bucky has always thought so. It’s a modern looking thing, designed to look almost like a cube–geometric shapes everywhere.

Getting out, he walks around to the passenger side and helps Sarah out. He sends a quick text to Vision, lets him know they’re there. Wanda and Vision are already waiting at the door when they get to it.

“Hi, Sarah!” Wanda smiles. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you.”

Wanda squats down to Sarah’s level, offers a hug that Sarah readily accepts.

Wanda stands again, looks at Bucky.

“Bucky, do you want to come in? I was just about to fix lunch.”

“No.” Bucky shakes his head. “That’s okay. I should get home.”

“But Bucky!” Sarah whines.

He kneels down. “I’ll come over tomorrow, huh? How’s that?”

“That’s okay.” She throws her arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky puts one hand on her back, the other on her head, squeezes just a little before walking away and getting back in his truck.

The drive home is quiet, short. Before long he’s pulling down the lengthy driveway, stepping out into the cold air again. He takes a minute to pull the mail out of his mailbox before he goes inside. 

“Magazine, bill, newspaper,” he mutters to himself. The last thing in his hand is a letter, the words “To the new tenant” scrawled across the front. Taking a seat at his desk, he slides a finger under the envelope seal and rips it open. 

It’s a short note, barely a page.

_Dear new tenant,  
Welcome to your new home. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I did. If it isn’t too much trouble, could you forward any of my mail that shows up here? Just until the postal service processes my address change. The return address on the envelope is my new place. I would really appreciate it.  
Doc  
P.S. The paw prints were already on the sidewalk when I moved in. That must have been a fun day during the construction, huh?  
Anyway, thank you again!_

Bucky’s mouth hangs open for far too long when he reaches the end. He flips the envelope over, makes sure he was supposed to receive this. He’s not sure what freaks him out more, the mention of the paw prints he knows his dog left in the cement when he redid the sidewalk, or the way this person seems to believe they’ve just moved out when Bucky has lived here for weeks. He pulls his typewriter closer, decides to write a letter of his own.

_Doc,  
How did you know about the paw prints? She just left those a few weeks ago.  
Speaking of, when did you move out? I thought this place had been unoccupied for a few years now.  
If any of your mail does show up, I’ll get it to you. Promise.  
Bucky_

He turns the knob, releases the paper. He puts it in an envelope, and scrawls his name on the front. Pulling up his hood, he rushes outside and puts it in the mailbox–before he can change his mind.

Inside again, he trades his hoodie and sweatpants for a long sleeve shirt and pajama pants, and gets into bed. The glass walls don’t hold too much heat, so Bucky pulls his thick blanket up, tries to hoard some warmth. They do make for a beautiful view, though–the moon reflecting off the lake. Bucky falls asleep looking at the stars.

In the morning, Bucky wakes slowly, can’t really help it with the sun shining in on all sides. He sits up in bed, stretches his arms above his head. Crawling out of bed, he walks to the kitchen and makes coffee. He carries it outside to the porch, sits in one of his adirondack chairs and checks his phone.

He’s got a text from Steve, a picture of him and Nat in front of the ocean, giggling at the camera. There’s a text from Wanda, a picture of Sarah painting Vision’s nails with the message:

**Wanda: We’re having fun over here! Come over whenever you want. I’m making breakfast!**

He sends some heart emojis to Steve. To Wanda he says:

**Bucky: Looks like! I’ll be over soon. I wouldn’t want to miss that.**

He downs the rest of his coffee, heads inside to change. Soon, he’s walking outside, closing the front door behind him. 

He had forgotten about the letter until he sees the little red flag of his mailbox raised. He pulls open the door, and sure enough, there’s another letter addressed to him. 

_Bucky,  
Hm. I moved out a few months ago. It was definitely occupied, I lived there for a year. Maybe my original note ended up in the wrong box? I’m talking about the lake house, not the cottage down the road.  
The paw prints were there all the time I lived there.  
Doc_

Bucky knows he should get going, but he can’t help but walk back inside, type another letter.

_Doc,  
I’m also talking about the lake house. Cottage? There’s no cottage around. There’s some construction going on a few miles away from here though. The sign says it won’t be done for another eighteen months.  
How could you know a cottage will be there?  
What year is it for you? It’s 2017 for me.  
Bucky  
P.S. I know this is impossible, so please don’t think I’m crazy. It’s just…the way everything's adding up…_

He folds the paper, sticks it in an envelope and into the mailbox before climbing into his truck and driving to Wanda’s. A short drive and then he’s facing the cold to knock on their door.

Wanda pulls it open, smiles when she sees Bucky. She opens her arms, wraps them around Bucky. 

“It’s good to see you.” 

“You too, Wanda.”

She pulls away, leads him inside. 

“They’re in the living room.” Wanda glances back at him. “She’s developed a bit of an obsession with Snow White.”

Bucky chuckles. “That could be my fault. It was on in the hotel yesterday before we left.”

“Steve will love that.” Wanda laughs.

They find them in the living room, huddled together on the couch. Sarah looks up at the noise of their entrance.

“Bucky!” She hops off the couch and wraps her arms around Bucky’s legs.

“Hey, munchkin.” He hugs her, ruffles the mop of curls on her head.

She grabs his hand. “Look what I did to Vis.” She pulls him along, directs his attention to Vision’s nails, each one painted red.

“They look great, kid.”

Vision raises his hand, looks over his nails. “I quite like them.”

She turns her ocean eyes up at Bucky, pout on her face. “Can I do yours?”

“Sure. I don’t know if red is my color though. Do I have any other options?”

She grins. “I’ll pick one that will look really good! I promise.”

They set up at the kitchen table. Sarah armed with a bottle of sky blue polish, Bucky offering up both his hands. 

She works in relative silence, little tongue stuck between her teeth, and she’s done in no time at all. Glancing up with a grin she asks, “Do you like them?”

Bucky looks at them, smiles. “I love ‘em.”

Wanda pops in, head hanging around the doorframe. “Are you guys done? Breakfast is ready.”

While they eat, Bucky is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to tell someone about the mysterious letters. It’s on the tip of his tongue when he remembers Sarah at his side and thinks better of it.

After breakfast, Bucky goes back home. He’s only half motivated by the book he has to edit today. Most of his motivation comes from that little red flag on his mailbox and how he hopes it will be up.

When he pulls into his driveway, he can see it is. He opens the box, pulls out the envelope, doesn’t even make it inside, too excited to rip the seal and see what you’ve said.

_Bucky,  
It seems impossible, you’re right, but it’s 2019 for me.  
How did this happen? I guess you don’t have to worry about my mail…  
Anyway, about May you should expect to drink plenty of fluids, get lots of rest. Doctor’s orders. The flu went around pretty bad that year.  
I’m a doctor, by the way. Kids mostly, but the same principle applies to adults.  
Any pressing questions about the future?  
Apparently I can answer them…  
Doc (Resident Time Traveler)_

Immediately after he reads the last line, he pulls out his phone and calls Sam.

“Hey, man. What’s up?”

"Are you busy? I've gotta talk to you."

“No, I’m not busy. You wanna meet up? There’s this new place downtown, Drake’s. They’re supposed to have good food, but I haven’t tried it yet.”

Bucky nods. “Sure, yeah, that’s great. In about an hour good for you?”

“Works for me. See you then.”

Bucky finds Sam as soon as he walks in, huddled at a back table.

Sam smiles when he spots Bucky, stands to hug him before sitting back down. “Hey! What’s up with you? You sounded freaked out on the phone.”

Bucky pulls out his side of the letters, lays them on the table.

“Read these.”

When he’s done, Sam looks up, shock on his face. "Does anybody else know?"

"I saw Wanda and Vision earlier, but Sarah was there. I didn’t think this was the kind of thing you should explain in front of a five year old. Plus, they would both think I’d lost it.”

"Well…" Sam chuckles.

"Shut up."

Suddenly serious, Sam says, “Really though, I don’t see a problem with it. Besides, it’s not everyday you get letters from the future.” Sam shrugs. “Maybe it’ll turn into something great.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
